


Blind

by FestiveFerret



Series: Held [34]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub, M/M, Sexy Waiting, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: “Close your eyes, sweetheart.”





	Blind

“Lie down.” Tony’s voice was gentle, but commanding. Steve felt a thrill power up his spine. The same thrill he always got when Tony took control. 

He sunk back into the workshop couch, kicking his feet up over the armrest, and wriggling down until he was comfortable. His hand flicked up so his fingers could brush lightly across the collar that circled his throat. 

Tony sat on the edge of the cushion, his hip pressed into Steve’s side. He bent down and kissed him. It was gentle and sweet and soft, and Steve found himself sighing with pleasure, then chasing Tony’s lips as he pulled away. 

“Close your eyes, sweetheart.”

Steve obeyed, plunging the world into darkness. He felt soft fabric brush across his face. Tony hooked a hand behind his neck, tipped him forward, fussed with something behind his head, then set him back down on the arm rest. 

A blindfold.

The fabric was silky and smooth, but even with his eyes closed he could tell how opaque it was. The lights of the workshop no longer glowed red behind his eyelids. He flickered his eyelids a little, not wanting to disobey Tony, but needing to test the boundaries of this new kind of restraint. It was completely dark; he couldn’t see a thing.

He felt Tony move off the couch, then his lips pressed to Steve’s forehead. “Stay here, I’ll come get you when I need you,” Tony whispered and Steve shivered.  _ When I need you. _ That could be seconds, hours, all day. 

Tony’s presence evaporated into the fog that lay outside his sense of touch, and Steve was left alone in the dark. His body hummed, over-sensitive to its surroundings with his sight gone. Tony might still be there, maybe at the end of the couch, ready to reach out and touch him at any moment.

He strained his super-hearing and made out the slight sounds of Tony fiddling with something by his desk. Otherwise, he was quiet. Steve imagined him poking at his holoscreens, or mastering some new, complex, scientific topic by speed-reading articles on the internet.

Steve pictured Tony setting his work aside and stalking over to where Steve lay. He could be there, his eyes drenched in need,  _ staring,  _ and Steve would never know. A shudder ran down his spine, through his crotch and ended by tickling his toes. It was as if Tony’s gaze had swept across him: he could feel it.

His foot jumped away from the armrest, sure it had felt something, and his heart rate kicked into overdrive. 

But Tony wasn’t there, he was at his desk. Steve listened again and yes, there it was, the slight click of Tony’s pen as he fidgeted. Steve bit his lower lip and forced himself to breathe calmly. He pushed down the surge of adrenaline that had flushed into his veins the second Tony had slipped the blindfold over his eyes.

Steve would wait here for Tony, no matter how long it was until he was needed. And he would be ready for anything when that time came. He pulled in a long, slow breath, then let it out through his nose. He didn’t need to be on hyper alert because Tony had him. He brushed his fingers against his collar and it made his cock twitch.

Tony had him. He was Tony’s and all he had to do was be here. That’s all Tony had told him to do:  _ stay here.  _

The cushions underneath him began to float away as his limbs became impossibly heavy and weightless at the same time.

Tony had him.

He opened his eyes under the blindfold and saw constellations and swirling auroras form in the pitch black. And he floated in outer space as time stretched into infinity.

Because Tony had him.


End file.
